De caminos y el destino
by bruxi
Summary: Todos sabemos como "Los mercenarios de Greil" crecieron tanto, como llegaron a ser una gran familia y como derrotaron juntos al malvado rey de Daein pero... ¿como fue que cada uno de sus integrantes llegó a la compañía? ¿Cuales son sus historias? He aquí mi pequeña versión de los hechos.
1. Gesta I

**¡YAHOI! ¡Dios, la primera vez que subo algo de _FE_! Sin duda de mis juegos favoritos del GameCube. ¡Y tengo la fortuna de haberme podido hacer con él! Así que nada, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura como del juego.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shouzou Kaga, Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. No sé qué porcentaje de propiedad tiene cada uno, así que mejor los nombro a los tres.

* * *

 **Gesta I**

Era un trabajo sencillo. Fácil y rápido. De los que les gustaban para volver pronto a casa a relajarse, a cenar una buena sopa caliente y luego a meterse en cama a dormir toda la noche.

Y así habría sido si no se le hubiera ocurrido la estúpida idea de perseguir al bandido que había logrado escapar hacia el bosque. Y si se hubiera percatado de que la espesura era demasiado angosta y estrecha para su caballo. Pero no, ella tan perfeccionista como siempre. Ni siquiera hizo caso a los gritos de sus compañeros, diciéndole que volviera, que no tenía importancia. Que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Si les hubiera escuchado…

Bien, no estaría tirada en medio del bosque con una herida de espada en el costado, justo donde la armadura no la cubría. No era típico de ella cometer un error de cálculo semejante, pero su orgullo la había traicionado. ¿Y ella era la que le daba lecciones sobre prudencia a Ike y a Boyd? Pues menuda profesora estaba hecha.

Intentó moverse y unos latigazos de dolor la recorrieron de arriba abajo, haciéndola jadear. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿habían traído algún curandero? Juraría que no. Habían considerado que era un gasto innecesario pagarle a algún sacerdote para que los acompañara. Así que apretó los dientes aguantando, con su hacha bien afirmada en una de sus manos, no fuera ser que al malnacido del bandido se le diera por volver sobre sus pasos para rematar el trabajo.

Entonces oyó un rumor entre las hojas de los arbustos que la rodeaban. Intentó controlar su respiración, preparándose mentalmente para asestar un golpe mortal a quienquiera que estuviera cerca. Una túnica del blanco más puro entró en su campo de visión y, sin perder un instante, alzó el hacha, dispuesta a atacar a…

—¡Espera! ¡No soy un enemigo!—El tono sosegado aunque nervioso la hizo parpadear. Entre su visión borrosa distinguió como el desconocido se arrodillaba a su lado y palpaba su herida. Un aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios en cuanto este la apretó—. Has perdido ya mucha sangre, si no te vendo… —El sonido de una tela rasgándose llegó hasta sus oídos—. Intentaré moverte lo menos posible… —La voz del desconocido era amable y tranquila—. No aguantará mucho, pero es mejor que nada… ¿Puedes caminar?—Asintió débilmente. Trató de incorporarse con ayuda del desconocido, pero sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, haciendo un ruido metálico a causa de la armadura—. Tenemos un problema, aquí no puedo hacer nada… no sin mi bastón y sin mis hierbas…

—¿E-eres cu-curandero?—Los dientes empezaron a castañetearle a causa del frío que comenzaba a sentir. Y eso era una muy mala señal.

—Algo así…

—¡Titania!—Las voces de Shinon y Gatrie, sus compañeros, fueron música para sus oídos.

—¡¿Qué le estás haciendo, bribón?! ¡¿Atacando a una dama cuando está indefensa?!

—¡Hijo de-

—¡No, no! ¡Os equivocáis! ¡Yo solo…

—¡Al-alto! ¡Él m-me ha salvado!—Ante su débil susurró Shinon bajó el arco y miró para ella, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Titania presentaba una herida muy fea. Necesitaba atención inmediata o sino…

—¿Le has puesto tú ese vendaje?—El curandero asintió tragando saliva. El arquero y el soldado armado de pies a cabeza que tenía ante él lo intimidaban sobremanera.

—¿Sois soldados?

—Algo así—contestó Shinon colgándose el arco a la espalda—. Necesitamos llevar a nuestra compañera a un sitio seguro.

—Mi casa está cerca de aquí, en la linde del bosque. Iba a hacerlo yo mismo pero… —Se miró las manos, impotente.

—Titania es demasiada mujer para ti, chico. Déjaselo a los profesionales. —Shinon bufó al ver como Gatrie inflaba el pecho y, casi sin esfuerzo alguno, cargaba con la mujer pelirroja en sus brazos.

—Guíanos. —Él asintió y abrió la marcha, seguido por Gatrie y por Shinon, quién llevaba el arco a punto por si las moscas.

Cruzaron el bosque en apenas unos minutos, llegando así a una casa más que humilde, de dos habitaciones. La mujer que estaba dentro se llevó un buen susto al ver entrar a semejante comitiva.

—¡Rhys! ¿Pero qué…

—¡No hay tiempo, madre! ¿Puedes poner agua a calentar, por favor?—La enjuta mujer pasó la mirada de Shinon, con su expresión ceñuda, a Gatrie y a la mujer que este cargaba; Titania ya estaba inconsciente y respiraba con extrema dificultad.

—Enseguida—dijo con decisión haciéndose con un cazo y prendiendo la lumbre.

—Por aquí. —Los guio hasta la habitación que había más al fondo, indicándole a Gatrie que tumbara a Titania en la cama de paja con mucho cuidado.

—Así que… ¿tu nombre es Rhys?—El chico asintió mientras se afanaba en retirar el vendaje de emergencia que le había hecho a la mujer.

—Necesito que le quitéis la armadura. Así no puedo distinguir la gravedad ni el alcance de la herida. —Shinon y Gatrie se apresuraron a cumplir su pedido, intentando no pensar en las futuras consecuencias que les traería tal atrevimiento.

Como Rhys había previsto en el bosque, la herida era profunda y sangraba sin cesar. No parecía que hubiera tocado ningún órgano vital (por suerte). El que se la hizo no debía de ser muy diestro con la espada. Aun así su vida corría peligro debido a la enorme pérdida de sangre. Indicó a Shinon que hiciera presión con un paño limpio mientras él rebuscaba entre las hierbas que había ido a recoger esa mañana. Cogió un cuenco y un mazo de una vieja y desvencijada estantería de la pared y comenzó a machacar unas cuantas. Su madre llegó enseguida con el agua y otro paño limpio.

—Vete limpiándole la herida. Lo más probable es que el agua hirviendo le escueza, pero sujetadla par que no se mueva. Hay que limpiarla bien para evitar que coja infección. —Shinon asintió y obedeció sin rechistar. Gatrie estaba al otro lado, sujetando a su subcomandante por los hombros.

Rhys terminó de machacar las hierbas y procedió a preparar el ungüento. En cuanto terminó se acercó a Titania y, tomando el lugar de Shinon, empezó a extender la pasta sobre la herida.

—¿Qué es eso? No le hará daño ¿no?—preguntó Gatrie, nervioso.

—Es un ungüento. Le calmará el dolor y ayudará a que la herida cicatrice mejor. En cuanto endurezca también impedirá que siga sangrando. Ahora hay que vendarla de nuevo y en unas horas habrá que cambiar tanto el vendaje como el ungüento. Si todo va bien, mañana debería despertar. Vosotros deberíais ir a comer algo y a descansar. Yo me quedaré con ella.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Es nuestra subcomandante! ¡Ni locos vamos a dejarla en manos de un desconocido cualquiera!—exclamó Shinon.

—¡Eso, eso!—Lo secundó Gatrie. Rhys sonrió y asintió dando su conformidad.

—Rhys… ¿tus amigos van a quedarse a cenar?—El aludido levantó la vista hacia su madre, quien asomaba la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta.

—Oh, no quisiéramos ser una molestia, señora. —La mujer negó ante las palabras de Gatrie.

—No es molestia. Enseguida os prepararé algo. No es que tengamos mucho pero… improvisaré. —Shinon y Gatrie bajaron la vista, incómodos y avergonzados por no haberse percatado antes de la situación de la familia. Solo les había preocupado el estado de Titania.

Rhys siguió preparando medicinas en caso de necesitarlas; Gatrie desapareció al cabo de un rato en la parte delantera de la casa; Shinon se quedó sentado en el suelo al lado de Titania, velando su sueño y su descanso, llevando a cabo con esmero las indicaciones que Rhys le iba dando. Pronto unas risas guturales les llegaron de la parte delantera de la casa.

—¿Quién…

—Mi padre debe de haber regresado de los campos. Es jornalero en la casa de un hombre rico que se dedica a la agricultura. —Shinon se explicaba ahora el por qué aquellas gentes parecían tan pobres.

—¿Y tú eres curandero? ¿O sacerdote?—Rhys suspiró.

—Ambas cosas. Mis padres me entregaron a un templo que no queda lejos de aquí cuando era pequeño a causa de mi mala salud. Creyeron que allí iba a estar mejor. Pero como siempre estaba enfermo apenas podía cumplir con mis obligaciones como novicio. Aun así me toleraron porque al parecer se me daban muy bien las artes curativas. Pero en cuanto aprendí todo lo que podían enseñarme me ordenaron sacerdote, me dieron un bastón y me dijeron que me volviera a casa.

—No hacía falta que me contaras tu vida…—dijo Shinon rascándose la cabeza, incómodo.

—Ya veo. Lo siento.

—Tampoco hace falta que te disculpes. Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?—cambió el arquero de tema. Rhys asintió sin dejar ni un momento la tarea que tenía entre manos.

—No debería haber problema. Afortunadamente, la cogimos a tiempo. —No volvieron a cruzar palabra en lo que quedaba de noche. Shinon y Gatrie durmieron en el suelo de madera, tapados por simples mantas gastadas que apenas abrigaban. Rhys fue el que se quedó despierto, orando por la recuperación de la mujer pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como había vaticinado Rhys, Titania abrió los ojos. Al principio se encontró desorientada, sentía un dolor punzante en el costado y una debilidad en todo el cuerpo. Pero pronto los recuerdos de la tarde anterior regresaron a su mente. Vio a Shinon y a Gatrie durmiendo a pierna suelta en el suelo, y al chico que la había salvado sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, en actitud de rezo.

—Oh. —Se le escapó al darse cuenta, sorprendida, de que la herida ya no le dolía tanto como el día anterior. Rhys levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—No deberías moverte aún, estás muy débil. —Se acercó a ella y examinó la herida sin llegar siquiera a rozarla, no quería incomodarla—. Mmm… parece que ya ha dejado de sangrar, lo que es buena señal.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó Titania paseando los ojos por todo el cuarto.

—En mi casa, en mi habitación. Esos dos chicos te trajeron. —Titania no pudo evitar sonreír. Rhys sonrió a su vez.

—Iré a prepararte algo para desayunar, tienes que reponer fuerzas. —No tardó mucho; volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un vaso de leche y un poco de pan con queso—. Siento no tener nada más para ofrecerte. —Titania tomó la comida y la leche, dando un largo trago a esta. El líquido blanco y fresco bajó por su garganta aliviándole así el picor que comenzaba a sentir en la misma—. Tengo que cambiarte el vendaje y limpiarte la herida. —Titania asintió y, mientras Rhys se afanaba en su tarea, ella se distrajo mordisqueando el pan y el queso. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shinon y Gatrie al fin despertaron. Enseguida quisieron saber de su estado, y ambos respiraron aliviados al ver que ya estaba mucho mejor, con su vida fuera de peligro.

Pronto la madre de Rhys apareció en la habitación, ofreciendo a los invitados algo para desayunar e invitándolos a pasar a la cocina. Gatrie aceptó el ofrecimiento de la amable señora enseguida, pero Shinon fue más reacio a abandonar la habitación. Al final cedió, más por la mirada amenazante de su subcomandante que otra cosa.

—Siento que seamos causa de tantas molestias. —Rhys negó con la cabeza; estaba pasando un paño empapado en manzanilla por la herida para retirar los restos del ungüento que le había ido aplicando durante la noche.

—Mi madre está más que encantada. Yo no tenía muchos amigos de pequeño y a ella le gusta tener gente en casa.

—Eres sacerdote ¿no? Y curandero también, por lo que veo. ¿Así te ganas la vida?—Rhys paró sus delicados movimientos unos segundos; suspiró y volvió a reanudar el tratamiento.

—Me gustaría que así fuera… —Fue más un murmullo que una contestación, pero Titania siempre había tenido buen oído. No preguntó nada más y pasó el resto de la mañana durmiendo. A la hora del almuerzo la madre de Rhys le trajo un plato con unas pocas patatas rehogadas en mantequilla.

—La mantequilla la he hecho yo. Puede que no sepa muy bien porque la última remesa la hice ya hace unas semanas pero espero que le guste, señorita. Una ya no tiene la fuerza de cuando era joven.

—Madre…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. —Rhys miró con cara de disculpa para Titania.

—Si por ella fuera seguiría faenando como antes, pero su artritis se lo impide. Y yo… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Perdona, no quiero aburrirte. —Titania no dijo nada, se limitó a probar aquellas patatas de aspecto delicioso. No se equivocó. Sabían a gloria. Después de comer Rhys le recomendó que echara una siesta y así lo hizo.

Cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo y desde la parte delantera le llegó el sonido de una voz más que conocida. Ignorando las punzadas en su costado se levantó y fue tambaleante hacia la entrada de la habitación, apoyándose en las paredes.

—Comandante Greil… —El hombre se giró hacia ella y su rostro reflejó el más puro alivio al verla viva y a salvo.

—Titania… ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que no deberías haberte levantado… —Ella negó, dejándose sujetar por él, no obstante, por si acaso.

—Me siento tremendamente avergonzada. Lo que ha pasado no fue más que mi culpa, Shinon y Gatrie no…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora tienes que recuperarte. —Se volvió entonces hacia Rhys, quien permanecía sentado en una silla de madera, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo—. Quisiera darte las gracias, muchacho. Has salvado la vida de alguien a quién aprecio. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte a cambio?

—No es necesario. Mi deber es socorrer a los heridos.

—Mi hijo tiene razón, señor. No necesitamos recompensa alguna. —Greil negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que pagaros de alguna manera.

—Pero… —empezó Rhys.

—Comandante ¿qué le parecería tener Rhys como curandero en la compañía? No solo sabe tratar heridas, también puede usar bastones. He visto uno en su cuarto. —Greil miró al muchacho. Era de complexión delgada y de apariencia frágil, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una gran calma y sabiduría. Y lo cierto es que no les vendría nada mal contar con un sacerdote/curandero de mano a tiempo completo. Así al menos Mist dejaría de llorar cada vez que se fuera a un trabajo.

—¿Qué dices, chico?—Rhys parpadeó, incrédulo. Nunca en su vida le habían ofrecido un trabajo semejante.

—¿Sois soldados?—preguntó, más por curiosidad.

—Simples mercenarios. Recibirías una buena paga. Somos buenos en lo que hacemos…

—No nos minusvalore, comandante. Somos la élite de los mercenarios—dijo Shinon con suficiencia, a lo que se ganó enseguida una mirada reprobatoria por parte tanto de Greil como de Titania.

—Rhys… —La voz de su madre lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Trabajar para una compañía de mercenarios? ¿Él? ¿Que siempre se ponía enfermo?

—Yo… no sé si sería adecuado, señor. Mi salud es muy delicada y no creo ser de mucha utilidad…

—Tonterías—dijo esta vez Titania—. Si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerta a estas alturas. Queremos que vengas con nosotros ¿no es así, chicos?

—Claro… —dijo Gatrie.

—Lo que digas—refunfuñó Shinon.

—¿Entonces?—L apremió Greil. Rhys miró para su madre; la mujer le sonrió desde su sitio.

—Deberías aceptar, hijo. El mundo no se reduce a esta casa ni a esta aldea. Eres joven aún. —Rhys miró de nuevo para Greil y para Titania y tomó una decisión. Respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo. Me uniré a vuestra compañía. —Titania sonrió y Greil asintió.

Ninguno se imaginaba lo valioso que acabaría siendo Rhys para todos, especialmente para los más pequeños.

 **Fin Gesta I**

* * *

 **¡Me moría de ganas por escribir algo de este fantástico, maravilloso e inolvidable videojuego! Así que me he propuesto cubrir algunas de las lagunas que la historia presenta. Espero que no venga nadie a tocarme las narices diciéndome que dichas lagunas aparecen cubiertas en el _Radiant Dawn_. Desde YA aclaro que NO HE JUGADO al _Radiant Dawn_.**

 **Repito: NO HE JUGADO AL _RADIANT DAWN._**

 **Así que, por favor, abstenerse reviews tocapelotas. El que avisa no es traidor.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow o favorito sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no. Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Gesta II

**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo con el segundo oneshot. No lo mencioné en el anterior (creo) pero serán una serie de oneshots que pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí. Pero que todos tienen lugar durante la historia del juego.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shouzou Kaga, Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. Como no sé qué porcentaje de propiedad tiene cada uno los nombro a los tres.

* * *

 **Gesta II**

Se estiró en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel día hacía sol y calor. El astro rey derramaba sus cálidos rayos de luz sobre los blancos e impolutos tejados de las casas de Sienne. Y ella tenía la suerte de que le habían concedido unas pequeñas vacaciones por sus buenos servicios como jinete de pegaso.

Decidida a aprovecharlas, se había levantado temprano ese día y se había puesto un vestido la mar de bonito que nunca había tenido oportunidad de utilizar, pero que no había podido resistirse a comprar cuando lo vio en el escaparate de la tienda. Esbozó de nuevo una radiante sonrisa y dio un paso para salir fuera cuando el llamado de una de sus compañeras la hizo volverse.

—¡Marcia! ¿Ibas a salir?—Ella asintió—. Antes de irte, ten. —Le tendió un sobre cerrado; lo abrió impaciente; dentro había una nota y, rogando porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando, la desdobló para leerla.

Su decepción fue enorme al ver el contenido.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, bueno para nada! ¡Estúpido, inútil!—Su compañera de escuadrón retrocedió unos pasos, intimidada, mientras Marcia hacía pedazos la nota y el sobre, refunfuñando sin parar con expresión más que iracunda.

Sin darle siquiera las gracias, salió dando grandes zancadas. La chica suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Todas conocían el temperamento de su compañera de pelo rosado. Era mejor dejarla a su aire cuando se ponía así.

Por su parte, Marcia avanzaba a paso rápido por entre el gentío que esa mañana abarrotaban las amplias calles de Sienne. La capital de Begnion lucía más hermosa que nunca ese día de principios de verano, pero a Marcia ya se lo habían estropeado. Entró como una tromba en una taberna del centro de la ciudad, donde mercaderes, comerciantes locales, mercenarios y magos errantes estaban tomando tranquila y animadamente su desayuno. El dueño frunció el ceño nada más entrar a la chica. Eran viejos conocidos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Si buscas al sinvergüenza de tu hermano salió huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas ayer por la noche. Me dijo que su hermana pagaría la cuenta, como siempre. —A Marcia se le descompuso la expresión y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar. ¡¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera tocado en gracia semejante imbécil por hermano mayor?! ¡¿Es que había hecho algo mal de lo que no había sido consciente?!

El tabernero enseguida se apiadó de la pobre muchacha al ver lo pálida que se había puesto de pronto. La ayudó a sentarse en una silla y le trajo un vaso de agua.

—No te entiendo, chica. Eres una respetable jinete de pegaso que protege a nuestra amada apóstol. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con el idiota de tu hermano?—Marcia suspiró. Ni ella misma lo sabía. Miles de veces se había hecho la misma pregunta, planteándose si no sería mejor dejar a Makalov a su suerte, que se las arreglara solito, que lidiara él con sus problemas en vez de endilgárselos a ella. Más de una vez había sido reprendida por sus superiores a causa de los enredos en los que la metía su hermano. Nunca habían tomado medidas drásticas porque no habían tardado en darse cuenta de que el problema era su hermano, no ella. Ella no era más que una víctima. Pero siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión.

—Es mi único hermano, la única familia que me queda—contestó al fin. Y era cierto, por más que le doliera admitirlo. Sus padres habían muerto hacía ya varios años, cuando ella no era más que una niña. Gracias al cielo supo apañárselas bien sola, porque con su hermano nunca se podía contar ni para un remiendo—. Lo siento… lo siento mucho. Pagaré lo que le debe. —El tabernero suspiró. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero tenía un negocio que mantener. Marcia siempre le había caído bien, el caradura era Makalov.

—Mira, haremos una cosa. Págame el alojamiento. La comida corre de mi cuenta. Sé bien que no es fácil para ti, muchacha. —Marcia se lo agradeció y pagó la suma correspondiente. Luego salió de la taberna y, arrastrando los pies, regresó a los cuarteles de los jinetes de pegaso. Ya se le habían quitado todas las ganas de ir de paseo.

—¿Marcia?—Levantó la vista y enseguida se puso recta al encontrarse cara a cara con la comandante Tanith—. Hay varios hombres que preguntan por ti a la entrada del cuartel. Sabes que…

—Lo siento mucho, comandante. Lo solucionaré ahora mismo. —Se fue casi corriendo en la dirección indicada. Tal y como le había dicho su superiora, encontró a varios hombres deambulando por los jardines del cuartel. Con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza se fue acercando hacia la puerta. A la mayoría ya los conocía, pero alguna cara era nueva.

—Señorita Marcia… —Ella respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Si?

—Imagino que ya sabe por qué estamos aquí… —Marcia asintió, deprimida—. Comprendo que no es de su agrado nuestra presencia, así que si pudiera pagarnos lo que su hermano…

— _¡Maldito Makalov, estúpido, insensible, cabeza hueca…_ —Siguió insultándolo en su cabeza para sentirse mejor. Luego respiró hondo.

—Ahora mismo no dispongo de capital suficiente para pagarles a todos. Si pudieran esperar unos días, caballeros… —Los hombres se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron. Era bien sabido que Marcia siempre acababa liquidando las deudas de su hermano.

—-Tiene una semana, señorita Marcia. —Ella asintió. Los vio marcharse del cuartel y tomó una decisión. Corrió a su cuarto, hizo sus maletas a toda prisa, ensilló a su pegaso y se presentó ante la comandante Tanith quien, sorprendida a más no poder, se encontró recibiendo una renuncia por su parte.

—Marcia…

—Es algo que tengo que hacer. —No dio más explicaciones. Montó en su pegaso y salió surcando el cielo en dirección al puerto. Tenía que encontrar pistas de su hermano y el puerto de Sienne era el mejor lugar para empezar. Makalov era muy aficionado a las apuestas ilegales, y los habituales de las mismas, en su mayoría, eran los marineros que venían empleados en los barcos de otros países, o piratas que conseguían ocultar sus navíos en las intrincadas playas y calas naturales que rodeaban las afueras de la ciudad.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a alguien que había visto a su hermano. Se notaba a leguas que el tipo no era más que un rufián, un pirata de poca monta que se creía muy duro con su hacha en la cintura y sus cicatrices "de guerra".

—¿A Makalov? Claro que lo he visto, preciosa. Embarcó con unos amigos míos rumbo a otras aguas. —Marcia le agradeció la información con unas monedas de oro; consultó el mapa que llevaba en las alforjas de su pegaso y trazó una ruta a seguir. Como buena jinete de pegaso que era conocía los lugares que solían frecuentar los piratas y maleantes de su misma clase. No le sería difícil dar con el desgraciado de su hermano. ¡Y pobre de él en cuanto lo encontrara! ¡Iba a cantarle las cuarenta pero bien cantadas!

Nunca se habría imaginado lo que le ocurriría en unas pocas semanas. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería rescatada por una banda de mercenarios de un barco de piratas viles y mentirosos en tierra de Crimea, ni mucho menos hubiera creído, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, en la decisión que tomaría.

Ni tampoco en lo feliz y a gusto que se encontraría en compañía de Ike y su grupo de mercenarios.

Esa sí era una verdadera familia.

 **Fin Gesta II**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Siempre supuse que la pobre Marcia se sentía de lo peor teniendo un hermano como el que tiene.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews a: Lio83261, YoakeYoru y AngelTerra133 (yo también pienso que Shinon no es tan malo como lo pintan, en el fondo tiene su corazoncito o no sería como es con Rolf xD)!**

 ***A favor de la campaña _Con voz y voto_. Porque agregar a follow y favortios sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectore sí. Acosadores no. Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi**


	3. Gesta III

**¡YAHOI! No sé por qué, pero estos oneshots me salen como churros. Ojalá pasara lo mismo con los capítulos de mis otras historias...**

 **Discalimer:** _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shouzou Kaga, Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. Como no sé qué porcentaje de propiedad tiene cada uno prefiero nombrarlos a los tres.

* * *

 **Gesta III**

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. No se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, ninguno se lo imaginaba: estaba cortando leña con su padre tranquilamente, como siempre, bromeando y hablando de trivialidades, y de repente su progenitor se encontraba en el suelo, temblando y tosiendo.

El pánico lo invadió, y los lloros de su hermano pequeño no ayudaban en nada. Tuvo que apartarlo de un empellón para que lo dejara pasar.

—Boyd… ¿Pa-papá se va a morir?

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, enano?! ¡Papá no se va a morir! Solo… está cansado. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Tan solo es cansancio! ¡Puro y duro cansancio!—Enseguida se arrepintió de haberle gritado en cuanto vio las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos—. Anda, no llores. Rolf… —Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Nunca había sabido qué hacer ante esas situaciones. El diplomático y el de la mente fría era Oscar, el mayor, no él—. Papá está durmiendo y seguro que cuando despierte se encontrará mejor. ¿Por qué no vas a prepararle algo de comer? Yo… escribiré a Oscar. —Rolf se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Boyd suspiró en cuanto lo vio irse hacia la pequeña cocina.

Tal y como había dicho, se hizo con pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribirle un conciso mensaje a su hermano. Oscar no vivía con ellos, había decidido alistarse en las filas del ejército de Crimea hacía más o menos un año. Ninguno lo había comentado, pero todos sabían que no se alistaba por patriotismo, y mucho menos por la búsqueda de gloria y fama. Lo había hecho por ellos, para llevar un sueldo fijo a casa todos los meses. Muchas veces eso era lo único que les impedía morir de hambre.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente. Redactó unas breves líneas refiriéndole a su hermano lo ocurrido aquella tarde con su padre. Estaba seguro de que no era nada y de que su progenitor se recuperaría, pero igual Oscar querría saberlo. Se enfadaría si en su próxima visita se enteraba de lo ocurrido, por no haberle dicho nada.

Tuvo la suerte de que parara a pernoctar en la aldea un mensajero que iba camino a Melior, la capital. Le pagó con las últimas monedas que quedaban del último envío de Oscar y rezó para que su hermano viniera pronto. Él solo no sabría lidiar con un enfermo y con un niño llorón. No tenía paciencia.

Pasaron dos o tres días en que su padre apenas se levantaba del lecho, nada más que para ir a hacer sus necesidades o para dar cortos paseos por la casa ante la insistencia de Rolf. Al atardecer de uno de esos días el relincho de un caballo llegó hasta sus oídos. Rolf fue el primero en salir corriendo y gritando al encuentro del animal, cuyo jinete desmontó delante de su casa. La armadura verde era inconfundible.

—Oscar… —El alivio fue tremendo en cuanto el aludido se quitó el casco, dejando ver el pelo verde que los caracterizaba a los tres, y su sonrisa tranquila. Con Oscar en casa, todo estaría bien.

—¿Cómo está padre?—preguntó aquella noche, mientras los dos bebían una taza de té caliente, con Rolf ya acostado hacía rato. Boyd se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—No lo sé… A veces parece estar bien pero otras no para de toser y de temblar. La fiebre le ha subido un par de veces, pero he podido bajársela con paños fríos. No está… —No se atrevió a continuar. Oscar se miró las manos, angustiado. Su sueldo como caballero del ejército no les daba más que para vestir y comer. Lo que su padre y Boyd ganaban como leñadores era una miseria en comparación y no llegaba para nada. No podían ahorrar y, por tanto, no tenían para pagarle a un médico. Y por allí no había templos ni vivía ningún curandero.

Oscar se bebió lo que quedaba de su té, ya frío, y puso una mano en el hombro de Boyd, apretándoselo con fuerza.

—Mañana será otro día. —Boyd asintió y siguió a su hermano hacia la habitación que compartían junto con Rolf. El pequeño ya se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazado a uno de sus juguetes de madera. Oscar le pasó una mano por el cabello en una sutil caricia de buenas noches y procedió a acostarse él también. Aunque ni él ni Boyd pudieron pegar ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Oscar se levantó temprano y, ataviado con su armadura, montó en su caballo y partió hacia las aldeas y pueblos vecinos, en busca de algún sacerdote o curandero que quisiera tratar a su padre. Volvió a la hora de comer sin resultados visibles. Su padre se encontraba despierto y se llevó una gran sorpresa y alegría al encontrarlo en casa. Le preguntó un montón de cosas sobre su vida en Melior, cómo era el ejército, qué tan duro eran los entrenamientos, como le iba con su nuevo ascenso a caballero… Más tarde Rolf lo reemplazó para que él pudiera hacer la comida mientras Boyd partía leña en la parte trasera. Después de un frugal almuerzo consistente en sopa y un poco de pan para mojar en la misma, Boyd salió a repartir los encargos de leña del día, mientras Oscar entretenía a Rolf y a su padre con historias sobre la capital crimea.

Tanto Oscar como Boyd sabían que su padre no duraría mucho. Habían visto a hombres más fuertes que él sucumbir a aquella enfermedad que parecía afectar a los pulmones. Pero se habían cuidado muy mucho de decírselo a Rolf.

—He conseguido una excedencia de tres meses en el ejército por la enfermedad de padre—dijo Oscar una mañana, mientras desayunaba en compañía de sus hermanos. Rolf enseguida chilló, feliz por la noticia. Boyd frunció el ceño.

—¿No tendrás problemas por ello?—Oscar negó.

—Tengo el permiso firmado de mi capitán de regimiento junto con el sello de uno de los generales. Un mensajero lo trajo esta mañana temprano. —Boyd se sintió mejor al escucharlo decir aquello. Lo último que les faltaba era perder el sueldo de Oscar, el único sueldo fijo que entraba en esa casa.

Por la tarde Rolf se quedó acompañando a su padre mientras Boyd salía a repartir la leña a los demás habitantes de la aldea, como siempre; Oscar había decidido acompañarlo, dar un paseo le sentaría bien. Aquella tarde hacía un precioso día de otoño. Los aldeanos estaban de buen humor porque las cosechas habían sido buenas y ese día era día de mercado. La aldea bullía de actividad, de mercaderes ambulantes con sus carros llenos, dispuestos a hacer ventas o trueques siempre ventajosos para ellos.

Oscar se había parado a mirar uno de los carros, lleno a rebosar de juguetes de madera perfectamente pintados y tallados. Seguro que a Rolf le encantaría tener alguno de esos juguetes, pero desgraciadamente ahora mismo no podían permitirse ningún capricho. Dando un gran suspiro se apartó del carro, chocando sin querer contra otra persona. Se tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse al borde del carro para no caer al suelo.

—Disculpe…

—La culpa ha sido mía, muchacho. —Levantó la vista y a poco más deja caer la mandíbula. Aquel hombre era enorme, probablemente era el hombre más grande y fuerte que había visto en su vida. Llevaba una armadura que debía pesar una tonelada por lo menos, y cargaba a la espalda una enorme hacha de doble hoja que parecía no pesarle nada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?—Su voz era ronca y potente. Y su rostro anguloso contrastaba con una expresión que a Oscar le pareció sincera y honesta desde el primer momento.

—Estoy… estoy bien. Perdone. —Se incorporó. El hombre miró de nuevo para el carro, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde se amontonaban en el interior diversas muñecas de tamaño y color—. ¿Algo para su hija?—Nunca sabría por qué, pero algo lo impulsó a iniciar una conversación con aquel desconocido, quien asintió a su pregunta.

—Tiene unos diez años y todo lo que le falta en altura y constitución lo suple con su carácter. Le prometí llevarle una muñeca si volvía sano y salvo de mi último trabajo y tuve la suerte de encontrarme conque en este pueblo se celebraba día de mercado. —Oscar asintió. Por las palabras del hombre había deducido su condición de mercenario errante—. Tampoco puedo tardar mucho en volver porque sino ella y su hermano se ponen nerviosos.

—¿Tiene dos hijos?—Él asintió—. Vaya…

—No te lo esperabas ¿eh?—El hombre rio y su risa contagió a Oscar.

—Tengo un hermano pequeño que llora cada vez que me voy para seguir con mi trabajo en la capital. Así que le entiendo.

—¿En Melior? Vaya, no tienes pinta de vivir allí.

—Me lo dicen mucho. —El desconocido le tendió su mano en un gesto jovial.

—Soy Greil.

—Oscar. No quisiera parecer grosero, pero debo irme. Mi hermano me estará esperando para volver a casa.

—¿No sabrás por casualidad de alguna posada por aquí cerca?—Oscar se quedó pensando unos minutos.

—Puede pedir alojamiento en el molino. La mujer del molinero alquila habitaciones por noche a viajeros de paso como usted. No tendrá inconveniente en aceptarle si paga bien. —Greil asintió y se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa. Oscar se quedó unos segundos hipnotizado por aquel movimiento, hasta que un grito de Boyd lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Aquel mercenario de paso le había dejado una extraña impresión.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras regateaba con uno de los mercaderes por un par de camisas para Rolf, volvió a toparse con Greil, el mercenario de la tarde anterior.

—Buenas tardes—saludó. Greil le devolvió el saludo, enseñándole un pequeño paquete que llevaba en la mano.

—Al final pude decidirme por una. —Oscar sonrió.

—Seguro que a su hija le encantará. —Greil suspiró.

—No mirará para ella hasta que se asegure de que estoy sano y sin un rasguño.

—¿Es muy dura?—Greil parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta del aparentemente tranquilo muchacho—. La vida de mercenario. ¿Es muy dura? ¿Merece la pena?—Greil se puso serio. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía aquella clase de preguntas.

—Es dura—contestó tras un breve silencio—. No se la recomiendo a nadie a no ser que no tenga otra salida. —Oscar asintió, más para sí mismo que para Greil—. Tú eres soldado ¿no?—Oscar lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo… —Greil le señaló las manos.

—Tienes callos y ampollas en la palma, seguramente de sujetar un hacha o una lanza. Puedo ver también que tienes marcas. Debes de entrenar mucho y muy duro. Por tu altura y tu porte diría que luchas a caballo, así que no creo que me equivoque al suponer que eres un caballero montado. Y ahora que me fijo… Eres un poco más alto que la media, así que me aventuraría a decir que manejas una lanza. Eres demasiado delgado para sostener un hacha. No tienes los músculos de los brazos trabajados, así que te resultaría imposible. —Oscar esbozó una sonrisa.

—Parece saber mucho, señor. En efecto, soy un caballero montado del ejército crimeo que sabe manejar lanzas. El de las hachas es mi hermano pequeño…

—¡Oscar!—lo interrumpió un grito; Boyd venía con el ceño fruncido hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? El enano me ha hecho venir a buscarte. Y padre… —Calló al ver que su hermano estaba acompañado por un desconocido—. ¿Y este quién ess?

—¡Boyd!—lo reprendió su hermano—. Discúlpele, señor Greil. No tiene educación ni modales. —Greil rio.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Mi hijo es exactamente igual de contestón y maleducado. Y tiene más o menos la misma edad.

—Señor Greil, si le apetece, me gustaría mucho invitarle a almorzar a nuestra casa. No tenemos mucho, pero quisiera seguir conversando con usted. —Greil aceptó la invitación de buena gana.

Cuando traspasó el umbral de la humilde morada de los hermanos no le extrañó haber encontrado a Oscar regateando tan duramente con el mercader por dos simples camisas de tela. Descubrió a un niño pequeño que no podía ser mayor que su propia hija escondido tras la pared, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, como con miedo. A un lado de la estancia, un hombre adulto yacía en cama, respirando con dificultad.

—No se preocupe. No tiene nada contagioso. De ser así ni mis hermanos y yo no estaríamos bien a estas alturas—le dijo Oscar al tiempo que Boyd reprendía a Rolf por ser un miedica sin remedio.

—¿Es vuestro padre? ¿Lleva así mucho?

—Unas semanas. No sabemos lo que tiene, pero sabemos que no le queda mucho. Solo esperamos que muera tranquilo y en paz, sin sufrimientos innecesarios. —Greil asintió con expresión grave. Eso era lo mejor en el caso de los enfermos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?—Oscar suspiró. Lo cierto es que al conocer a Greil se le había pasado una loca idea por la cabeza. ¿Y si él también se hacía mercenario? Había oído que solían cobrar una buena paga por sus servicios. Puede que no pudiera cobrar mucho al principio, pero si tenía éxito y se hacía conocido... —. Estás pensando en hacerte mercenario. —Oscar asintió. No tenía sentido negarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Boyd, incrédulo. Por su parte, Rolf no entendía nada. ¿Mercenario? ¿Qué era eso? Sonaba peligroso—. ¡Oscar, te has vuelto loco! Sé que esa vida puede ser emocionante pero…

—Ganaría mucho más de lo que cobro ahora, Boyd. Y nos hace falta el dinero.

—¡Deja de decir chorradas! ¡No estamos tan mal!—Oscar suspiró.

—Llevas usando la misma ropa casi todo el año, apenas se le notan los colores originales por no hablar de los rotos. ¿Y qué me dices de Rolf? Anda con los zapatos agujereados y no le durarán otro invierno, además de que le quedan pequeños.

—Eso…

—Necesitamos el dinero, Boyd.

—¡Pero te pondrás en peligro! Y si te pasa algo, nosotros… es decir… el enano… —Sentado en una de las viejas banquetas, Greil había escuchado toda la discusión. No era ajeno a lo que allí se estaba diciendo, él había pasado exactamente por lo mismo con su mujer cuando había tomado la decisión de hacerse mercenario.

—¿Eres fuerte, chico?—Automáticamente los dos hermanos callaron. Se habían olvidado por completo de que Greil estaba con ellos. Oscar vaciló. Nunca había destacado por su fuerza física, de hecho estuvieron a punto de no admitirlo en el ejército debido a su constitución delgada. Le salvaron su altura y sus manos de dedos largos, ideales para manejar una lanza. Una vez dentro, fue cuestión de práctica y de entrenamiento.

—Soy hábil—contestó al fin—. Y puedo demostrárselo. —Greil sonrió y se puso en pie. Siguió a Oscar hacia fuera y se alejaron un tanto de la casa, hacia un prado que quedaba un poco más allá, para tener espacio. El caballo de Oscar relinchó, nervioso. Él lo acarició para tranquilizarlo y, de un salto, montó en el animal. Se hizo con su lanza y miró de frente a Greil, quien lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros. Boyd y Rolf observaban la escena, entre nerviosos y emocionados. Esa sería la primera vez que iban a ver a Oscar en acción, algo que secretamente los dos habían deseado desde hacía mucho.

El pequeño duelo improvisado no duró mucho, apenas unos minutos. Sin embargo bastó para que ambos contrincantes se percataran de la fuerza del otro, y para que Greil confirmara lo que el chico le había dicho: era hábil, muy hábil, más de lo que hubiera esperado de un muchacho de pueblo. No había sido rival para él, por supuesto, pero con el debido entrenamiento llegaría a ser un excelente caballero. Lo pondría bajo la tutela de Titania, ella sabría sacarle partido a ese chico.

—Oscar ¿no?—El aludido desmontó de su caballo, asintiendo, acariciando a su caballo—. Eres bueno, con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías llegar a ser un muy buen caballero. —Calló unos segundos—. Sé que ahora no podrás hacerlo pero… si estás dispuesto a trabajar duro, me gustaría que te unieras a mi compañía. —Oscar parpadeó, Boyd dejó caer la mandíbula y Rolf pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Señor Greil…

—Por supuesto tus hermanos pueden venir contigo, están admitidos. Y os puedo asegurar que no os faltará de nada. —Se volvió hacia Rolf y Boyd, sonriente—. El del medio parece fuerte y, como me has dicho antes que sabe manejar un hacha, será un buen luchador. Mi subcomandante lo pondrá a prueba. En cuanto al pequeño… mi hija estará encantada de tener al fin alguien de su edad con quien jugar. Dice que se aburre entre tanto adulto. —Soltó una carcajada.

Oscar no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos, impidiendo así que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Era como si sus ruegos y plegarias al fin hubieran sido escuchados.

Y en ese momento no se habría podido imaginar hasta qué punto aquello era cierto.

 **Fin Gesta III**

* * *

 **Quería escribir algo sobre los tres hermanos _et voilâ_. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo xDD.**

 **¡Muchísimas por sus reviews a: AntelTerra133 y a YoakeYoru! Respondiendo a una pregunta que me han hecho: sí, seguramente escriba el punto de vista de Makalov, aunque aún no sé cómo abordarlo. Pero estoy en ello.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Al fin he podido continuar esta tirada de oneshots. He estado perdida en el limbo, pero aquí vuelvo. Siempre vuelvo xDD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shouzou Kaga, Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. Como no sé qué porcentaje de propiedad tiene cada uno los nombro a los tres.

* * *

 **Gesta IV**

¡Genial! ¡Absoluta y completamente genial! (Y que conste que estaba siendo irónica).

¿Quién le mandaba a ella alistarse en las filas del ejército de Crimea? Por una cantidad, claro está, los mercenarios no trabajaban gratis. Las cosas no podían irle peor: habían acabado apresándola junto a otros mercenarios contratados como ella por el ejército crimeo. A los soldados directamente se los habían cargado.

Suspiró con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de su oscura y húmeda celda. Al menos, se dijo, había tenido de momento. A algunos de los otros presos ya los habían torturado y humillado. A ella aún no le había llegado el turno, pero le llegaría. Oh, sí, estaba segura de que le llegaría.

Unos golpes en los barrote de las celdas vecinas llamó su atención. Pronto el carcelero apareció ante la suya, golpeando con su porra el metal que la mantenía encerrada en aquel lúgubre agujero.

—La cena—le dijo colando sin cuidado alguno un plato con un mendrugo de pan y una jarra de agua a medio llenar. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro y se acercó hasta coger el pan duro. Empezó a mordisquearlo lentamente para que le durara. Aunque no supiera a nada y estuviera más duro que una piedra era lo único que iba a papar hasta el día siguiente. Más le valía aprovecharlo.

Se dio cuenta de que el carcelero no se había ido, sino de que seguía de pie ante la puerta de su celda, mirándola con una asquerosa y retorcida sonrisa en su feo rostro.

—¿Qué miras?—soltó en tono irritado.

—Mañana te tocará el turno. No puedo esperar para oírte gritar y suplicar. —La mirada que le dedicó, recorriendo su cuerpo entero, la hizo estremecerse. Sintió las náuseas invadirla y unas crecientes ganas de vomitar. Dejó el pan de vuelta en la bandeja y se bebió de un trago el poco contenido de la jarra de agua. De pronto se le había quitado el apetito.

El carcelero desapareció al fin en su cubículo, dispuesto a echar una buena siesta nocturna en su silla. Miró con rabia para su espada, colgada de la cintura de aquel malnacido. Si pudiera hacerse con ella aquel mequetrefe seboso no sería rival para ella. Lo cortaría en pedazos antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para suplicar por su insignificante y miserable vida.

Levantó las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, triste. Ella no quería esto, no quería que estallara la guerra. Nadie en Crimea lo quería. El rey loco de Daein había sido el que había iniciado aquella contienda sin sentido. Solo la Diosa sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de semejante chalado. Como mercenaria que era, había oído en sus viajes innumerables historias sobre la locura de Ashnard, a cada cual más fantástica, pero todo el mundo sabía que en todo cuento existía algo de verdad.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño en vano. Los gemidos y lamentos de los demás presos se lo impedían. Ojalá el príncipe Renning no hubiese muerto. De no haber sido por esa desafortunada circunstancia…

Un sonido metálico la sacó de su inquieto duermevela. Estiró las piernas y echó el cuerpo hacia delante, con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora en su pecho. Aguzó el oído al máximo, esperanzada. ¿Acaso… acaso habían venido a rescatarlos? No lo creía pero de ser así… Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, enfocando sus ojos en la puerta de madera que daba al interior de la fortaleza en la que los retenían a todos. El carcelero se despertó de un sobresalto cuando esta salió volando por los aires, haciendo bastante ruido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aparecer a un soldado, más concretamente a un infante pesado, portando una lanza en su mano derecha. Tras él un arquero saltó ágilmente desde su espalda y con una destreza nunca vista antes por ella abatió al carcelero antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma. Detrás de aquellos dos curiosos personajes apareció un tercer hombre, más grande, fuerte y robusto que, incluso, el soldado que se encontraba delante. Sus ojos duros se pasearon por toda la estancia, haciendo muecas de rabia cada vez que su mirar se posaba en alguno de sus compañeros presos moribundos o ya muertos… hasta que al fin se posaron en ella.

—Shinon—dijo. El arquero refunfuñó algo, acercándose al carcelero muerto. Le arrebató las llaves del cinturón y se las lanzó al hombre grande. Este se dirigió a su celda y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado al instante, como invitándola a salir. Ella lo miró unos segundos con desconfianza.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó, poniéndose en pie, lista para luchar por su vida de ser necesario. No estaba dispuesta a morir allí.

—Simples mercenarios. Oímos que aquí retenían a soldados crimeos nos acercamos a comprobarlo. No creímos que quedara nadie vivo dado el tiempo transcurrido desde la captura pero… —La miró y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa terminó por derribar todas sus defensas. Un hombre que sonreía con tanta sinceridad no podía ser malo.

—Gracias… —dijo, saliendo al fin de la celda. Sus tripas rugieron y enseguida se avergonzó. El hombre soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el sótano. Sus dos compañeros se miraron entre sí y menearon la cabeza. Aquello debía de ser normal, dedujo.

—Ten. —Con asombro, vio como el hombre sacaba del morral un bocadillo de pan con queso. No pudo resistirse: casi se lo arrebató de las manos y lo devoró en cuestión de minutos, sin apenas respirar. Cuando acabó se limpió las migas y los restos de queso de los labios y de sus ropas.

—Gracias otra vez.

—No hay de qué. —El hombre se acercó al cubículo del carcelero, pasando por encima del cuerpo de este, y fijando su vista en las numerosas espadas, hachas, lanzas, arcos… que estaban allí colgados—. ¿Algo de esto es tuyo?—Ella asintió y caminó hasta el hombre. Se puso a su lado y alargó el brazo para coger un par de espadas: una de hierro y una delgada—. Así que eres una mercenaria.

—Evidente es—dijo con una sonrisa, ajustándose las vainas al cinturón de su túnica. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que volvía a sentir el tranquilizador y familiar peso de sus armas.

—Y una espadachina experimentada por los callos de tus manos. —Ella asintió, mirándolo de frente.

—Os doy las gracias por rescatarme señor… —Se detuvo, esperando a que el desconocido le dijera su nombre.

—Greil. Me llamo Greil

—Pues muchas gracias, señor Greil. —El hombre asintió—. Me gustaría agradeceros vuestra amabilidad. ¿Cómo podría devolveros el favor?

—No es necesario.

—Por favor—insistió—. No me quedaré tranquila hasta haber saldado la deuda que tengo con vos. No es mi estilo deberle cosas a la gente. —Greil no pudo evitar reír ante el tono firme de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

—Mia.

—Muy bien, Mia, si tantas ganas tienes de devolverme el favor, te ruego que vayas al castillo que queda a unas leguas de aquí y ayudes a mi hijo. Intuyo que se habrá metido en la boca del lobo sin saberlo. —Mia asintió, conforme.

—Lo protegeré con mi propia vida de ser necesario. Lo juro. —Greil volvió a reír.

—Esperemos que no haya que llegar a tanto. —Mia sonrió a su vez y tras unas breves palabras de despedida salió corriendo en la dirección indicada por Greil.

Nunca imaginaría la grandiosa aventura que correría en compañía de Ike, ni que la compañía de mercenarios de Greil llegaría a ser su familia.

Su primera y verdadera familia.

 **Fin Gesta IV**

* * *

 **¡Jo, jo, jo! Aquí he vuelto con otra mini-historia de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero de verdad que la hayáis disfrutado.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por su review a: YoakeYoru!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Gesta V

**¡YAHOI! Sí, he vuelto con otro oneshot de este maravilloso e inigualable videojuego el cual tengo unas ganas enormes de jugar en cuanto salga de esta prisión infernal en la que llevo 15 largos y tediosos días metida.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Firme Emblem: Path of Radiance_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shouzou Kaga, Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. No sé qué porcentaje de propiedad intelectual tiene cada uno, así que mejor los nombro a los tres.

* * *

 **Gesta V**

—¡A reunirse, tropas! ¡A formar!—El ruido y el relincho por parte de los caballos ahogó en parte el tintineo de las pesadas armaduras que portaban los soldados pertenecientes a la unidad montada del ejército de Crimea. En menos de un minuto algo más de un centenar de jinetes cerraban filas en medio del patio de armas del norte en el castillo de Melior, la capital.

Justo en ese momento el chambelán del palacio hizo su aparición, yendo hacia el capitán. Debió de ser un mensaje importante, puesto que el rostro curtido del hombre se tornó serio y grave de pronto. Les gritó que se irguieran y ellos así lo hicieron.

Dos segundos después aparecía el mismísimo rey en persona. Enseguida los soldados empezaron a murmurar, nerviosos. No era normal que el soberano apareciera sin previo aviso por los entrenamientos. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

—Descansen. —Automáticamente los soldados bajaron las armas, pero no perdieron ni un ápice de la solemnidad que los caracterizaba en presencia de su rey. Ramon era, hasta el momento, el miembro de la familia real más respetado y querido por el pueblo, no solo por sus hombres. Cualquiera de los allí presentes habría dado gustoso la vida por él o por la reina, o incluso por el príncipe Renning, hermano de Ramon.

—Mi señor… —El capitán se había aproximado al hombre, quien se había dedicado los últimos minutos a evaluar a sus tropas—. Los soldados se preguntan…

—Silencio. —El hombre obedeció en el acto y calló, retirándose respetuosamente hacia atrás. Pasaron un par de minutos más antes de que el rey se decidiera a hablar—. Como algunos ya sabréis, hace poco que hemos iniciado un acercamiento a nuestro reino vecino: Galia. —Varios murmullos recorrieron la multitud—. Sé que no todos ven con buenos ojos esa incipiente amistad, ni mucho menos que entablemos tratados o rutas comerciales con ellos. Pero yo creo firmemente en que el mejor camino para que nuestro reino, nuestra sociedad, prospere, es incentivar la tolerancia y echar abajo la desconfianza. —Algunos escépticos levantaron las cejas, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras de su soberano—. Por ello el rey Caineghis y yo hemos tomado la decisión de llevar a cabo un entrenamiento conjunto entre nuestros ejércitos. Una especie de… intercambio: algunos de vosotros iréis para allí, mientras que algunos soldados del ejército de Galia vendrán aquí. Ambos creemos firmemente que un acercamiento entre nuestros pueblos sería altamente beneficioso para todos. —El rey Ramon hizo una pausa, como meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

«Me gustaría no tener que designar voluntarios forzosos. Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotros consideráis a los laguz como inferiores, cuando yo he comprobado en primera persona que algunos son mucho más inteligentes que los beorcs. —Los susurros y murmullos fueron subiendo de tono, tiñéndose poco a poco de indignación. El rey volvió a pedir silencio—. Es una oportunidad única. Pensadlo detenidamente. —Los caballeros del ejército crimeo se miraron entre sí, confusos. ¿En serio su líder les estaba insistiendo para que algunos se internaran en los agrestes bosques de Galia y convivieran durante unos meses con semejantes bestias?

En medio de aquel nerviosismo, una joven pelirroja acariciaba el cuello de su montura, pensativa. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber como eran los laguz, no los conocía más que a través de historias, canciones o cuentos con los que se asustaba a los niños a la hora de dormir. Además, entrenarse en un territorio hostil, desconocido, podría serle beneficioso para el futuro, así que ¿por qué no? No perdía nada.

Se irguió sobre su caballo y, cuadrando los hombros, obligó al animal a dar dos pasos.

—Me presento voluntaria, su majestad. —El rey pareció visiblemente complacido por su decisión. Se acercó a ella y la examinó durante unos minutos.

—¿Nombre y rango?

—Titania, su majestad, caballero del sexto regimiento. —Los rayos del sol arrancaron brillantes destellos a la abundante melena pelirroja que la chica llevaba recogida a la espalda en una elegante trenza. Su rostro blanco era la imagen misma de la determinación. El rey Ramon sonrió.

—Me complace su decisión, soldado Titania. —Tras un titubeo por parte de los demás soldados, un par más salieron de las filas, dando a conocer su decisión de unirse a aquella soldado de cabello rojo fuego. El soberano de Crimea amplió su sonrisa, contento.

—Han tomado una sabia decisión. Los que deseen seguir los pasos de estos inteligentes soldados que se lo comuniquen a su capitán correspondientes. Pueden seguir con el entrenamiento. Buenas tardes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El carro en el que iban no paraba de dar bandazos por los caminos de tierra. Llevaban un día de camino y apenas habían cruzado la frontera de Galia, aquella noche pararon a descansar en uno de los castillos que lindaban con el frondoso y extenso bosque que hacía de barrera natural contra posibles invasores. Era sumamente fácil perderse en aquel conjunto de árboles si no conocías bien el terreno.

De buenas a primeras los laguz felinos (como se denominaban a sí mismos) mostraron una abierta hostilidad teñida de profunda desconfianza y, por supuesto, resentimiento. Parecía que por sus venas todavía corriera la sangre de los antiguos esclavos laguz, maltratados por los beorcs.

Titania suspiró dando un sorbo a su sopa. Al menos la comida era caliente, se dijo. En su fuero interno había esperado poder entablar conversación con alguno de sus escoltas laguz, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a dirigirles siquiera la palabra. No obstante los soldados crimeos se cuidaban muy mucho de hacer o decir algo inapropiado o que pudiera ofender a los súbditos del rey Caineghis. Estaban allí en representación no solo del rey Ramon, sino también de todo el país de Crimea. No podían dejar en mal lugar a su gente ni mucho menos a su soberano, a quién tanto respetaban y adoraban.

Cuando al fin divisaron el enorme castillo de la capital de Galia el alivio se reflejó en todos los rostros. Al fin podrían descansar y alimentarse como era debido, y también esperaban poder tener una conversación de verdad. Seguro que los habitantes del castillo, aunque fuera solo porque así lo había ordenado su rey, se mostrarían algo más amables y cooperativos.

Grande fue la sorpresa que recorrió a Titania cuando vio aparecer ante ellos a un enorme guerrero beorc. Su armadura dorada debía pesar una o dos toneladas por lo menos, por no hablar de la enorme hacha que colgaba de su espalda. El hombre los saludó con una afable sonrisa y, para su consternación, los laguz que allí había le dedicaron una reverencia.

—Bienvenidos, soldados de Crimea. Su majestad el rey Caineghis me ha pedido que os transmita sus más sinceras disculpas por no haber podido él mismo en persona a recibiros como es debido, pero ahora mismo se encuentra enfrascado con sus consejeros en asuntos de estado, así que me ha pedido que yo os haga de anfitrión y guía. —Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Titania fue la primera en hacerlo, con creciente curiosidad. Aquel hombre debía de ser muy importante, a juzgar por la confianza y la deferencia con la que lo trataban los demás laguz—. Os alojaréis en el ala este del castillo, las habitaciones ya están dispuestas. Como supongo querréis descansar, hemos mandado que os suban la cena a vuestros aposentos, para que podáis descansar bien esta noche. Mañana el rey os recibirá en el salón del trono para daros la bienvenida que os merecéis, y también empezaréis vuestro entrenamiento. —Y dicho esto el hombre llamado Greil desapareció haciendo ondear su capa carmesí, al tiempo que les deseaba las buenas noches.

Aquella primera noche en el castillo le pareció a Titania algo irreal. Nunca había salido antes de Crimea. El único viaje que había hecho había sido el de uno de los barrios humildes de Melior hasta el castillo, donde se había alistado en el ejército del rey. Poco a poco había ido escalando puestos gracias a su habilidad con el hacha, la lanza y, desde luego, su buen hacer con los caballos y el montar. No era por presumir, pero era un excelente amazona.

Suspiró arrebujándose en las mantas de su nuevo hogar. Al menos los trataban bien, pensó ella. La mayoría ya se imaginaban siendo asesinados nada más poner un pie en Galia. Les había aliviado considerablemente el que aquel hombre, Greil, viniera a hacerles de anfitrión. Seguramente había sido idea del rey Caineghis. Los que habían tenido la suerte de conocerlo decían que era una persona, por demás, juiciosa e inteligente.

Cerró los ojos y decidió intentar conciliar el sueño. En los días venideros ya vería como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como sería su nueva vida en los espesos a la par que hermosos bosques de Galia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente ella y sus compañeros se encontraban desayunando visiblemente incómodos en el comedor del castillo. Los laguz que por allí andaban no paraban de lanzarles miradas, ya fueran curiosas, amenazadoras o de puro odio y resentimiento. Tampoco faltaban los murmullos y susurros. Titania se empezaba a dar cuenta de que la creciente tensión, la cual se podía cortar perfectamente con un cuchillo, poco afilado, podía estallar en cualquier momento.

¡Oh, Diosa, danos paciencia! Rezaba la pelirroja en su fuero interno mientras bebía de su cuenco de leche. No beneficiaría a nadie si ahora estallaba una reyerta entre los soldados crimeos y los laguz. Se suponía que estaban allí para estrechar lazos, no para romperlos.

Como si sus oraciones fueran escuchadas, por la puerta del comedor entró Greil, el hombre que los había recibido a su llegada el día anterior. Los rumores se apagaron enseguida y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Titania dio gracias al cielo. Greil los saludó y les dijo que en cuanto acabaran de desayunar debían presentarse en el salón del trono. Titania y sus compañeros asintieron. Y no tardaron mucho en cumplir la petición.

Pronto se encontraban en la enorme estancia donde el rey despachaba sus asuntos más urgentes con sus súbditos.

—No creo que haga falta que os diga esto… —se volvieron a mirar a Greil, quien había borrado su jovial sonrisa y ahora se mostraba serio—, pero ni se os ocurra ser groseros. El rey Caineghis puede ser tan benevolente como duro. Procurad no hacerlo enfadar. —Algunos hombres rieron disimuladamente, seguramente pensando que qué se podía esperar de unas bestias semihumanas. Titania resopló, molesta con sus compatriotas. Por el momento no había visto que aquellos laguz fueran tan diferentes de los humanos.

Un laguz vestido algo más ceremoniosamente que los demás hizo su aparición por una puerta lateral. Les echó un vistazo y luego fue a colocarse junto a Greil, el único humano en la sala aparte de ellos.

—¡Su majestad, el ilustre rey Caineghis de Galia!—Titania no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir apresuradamente. ¡Iba a ver al mismísimo rey de los laguz felinos en persona! Clavó la vista en la puerta lateral… Y por ella entró el hombre más grande y más melenudo que jamás había visto. Claro que el aspecto asilvestrado que presentaba solo ayudaba a aumentar su presencia y la fuerza que parecía emanar; Titania sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando el soberano, colocado delante de su trono frente a ellos, paseó su mirada por cada uno de los rostros beorcs que tenía ante sí. Una leve y fugaz sonrisa surcó su rostro. Nunca había tenido tantos invitados extranjeros en su reino, a excepción de Greil. Y él era una gran, gran excepción. La excepción que confirma la regla.

Caineghis se sentó con majestuosidad en el trono real, e hizo un gesto para que el ambiente se distendiera un tanto.

—En primer lugar quiero agradeceros el que estéis aquí. Significa mucho para Galia este primer acercamiento, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabéis. —Pausa—. Espero que vuestra estancia en mi castillo sea de vuestro agrado, y también que aprendáis algo de nosotros. Sinceramente creo que los laguz tienen tanto que aprender de los beorcs como los beorcs de los laguz. Lo creo con todo mi corazón. —Su voz era majestuosa, ronca, grave y, sobre todo, autoritaria. Titania pensó que, dentro de todo, era una voz bastante… normal—. Lo siguiente que me gustaría comprobar es vuestro nivel como soldados y guerreros. Greil ¿podrías hacernos el favor de dar una pequeña clase introductoria?—El aludido sonrió y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, se puso en medio del salón del trono, levantando su hacha para dejarla caer contra el suelo con el filo hacia abajo, mirando a los crimeos con una sonrisa.

—Mi lema es que la práctica hace al maestro ¿algún voluntario?—Los soldados se lanzaron miradas, entre desconcertados y temerosos. Greil parecía terriblemente amenazador con aquella pose, tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero siempre hay alguien que peca de ingenuo, y esta vez fue la impulsividad de Titania la que la hizo pagar el pato.

—Yo misma. —La pelirroja dio un paso adelante, segura de sí misma. Nunca le habían amedrentado los retos, por ser mujer había tenido que luchar mucho para llegar a donde estaba en el ejército de Crimea. Y pensó que aquella era una buena oportunidad para probarse a sí misma. Greil tenía pinta de mercenario, de uno experimentado, además. Tal vez pudiera aprender algo útil de él o, incluso, vencerlo.

—De acuerdo—cabeceó el hombre de la capa carmesí—. ¿Qué arma prefieres?—preguntó. Titania señaló con la cabeza el hacha.

—Un hacha. —Greil alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido. Pero se encogió de hombros y ordenó a un sirviente que trajera una de la armería del castillo. El laguz no tardó en volver con una pesada hacha de plata que Titania cogió, dándole las gracias. La blandió ante ella e hizo un par de movimientos fluidos, probándola. Asintió para sí y se colocó frente a su adversario, en guardia. Greil hizo lo propio frente a ella, sujetando su enorme arma con las dos manos. Y el duelo empezó.

Al principio no parecía más que una mera danza donde ambos contrincantes bailaban al ritmo del otro, fintando y haciendo chocar sus filos una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Pero pronto Titania se dio cuenta de que Greil solo estaba jugando con ella, como un gato con un ratón antes de zampárselo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y se enfureció. Sus golpes se volvieron más duros y fuertes y sus movimientos más tensos. Greil esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella impetuosa muchacha era fuerte y decidida. Sus ojos echaban chispas y se notaba que era orgullosa. Sonrió para sí. Hacía tiempo que no topaba con alguien tan prometedor. Pero ya era hora de acabar con ello. Cuando Titania fintó hacia un lado Greil levantó su hacha y, con una pequeña floritura que ejecutó sin apenas esfuerzo, la desarmó: golpeó su mano con el canto del hacha, haciendo que gritara de dolor y que soltara al tiempo su arma, la cual cayó al suelo con estrépito, alterando la atmósfera solemne que parecía haberse adueñado de la sala.

—Suficiente—dijo Caineghis. Titania miró para Greil de reojo. Hizo una reverencia en dirección al soberano y volvió a su sitio en la fila entre sus compañeros de Crimea, quienes ahora estaban aún más nerviosos si cabe—. Mañana empezaréis vuestro entrenamiento. Greil ¿me acompañas a la cena? Quisiera hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto, su majestad. —Y el rey y el humano desaparecieron por una de las puertas laterales del salón del trono. Titania se frotó la mano. Ya estaba por irse también, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando una mujer laguz se le acercó con una caja y un paño.

—Frótate esto. Impedirá que se inflame la zona. —Titania cogió la caja y la abrió, dentro había un ungüento.

—Gracias. —La mujer torció el gesto pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Luego Titania también se retiró. Una buena noche de sueño la ayudaría a pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel salón del trono.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente Titania y sus compañeros se habían integrado en la rutina normal de entrenamiento de los soldados laguz. A diferencia de los beorcs, los laguz no usaban armaduras ni armas, tan solo pequeñas dagas o cuchillos que más bien utilizaban a modo de herramientas. Sus únicas protecciones contra los enemigos eran ropas de cuero o simple tela. Y sus ejercicios para entrenar consistían en pruebas de velocidad, rastreo o seguimiento, así como caza y vigilancia. Era algo a lo que los soldados de Crimea no estaban para nada acostumbrados.

Así que allí estaban, arrastrándose por el suelo, sudorosos e incómodos sin el reconfortante peso de sus armas y armaduras, sintiéndose ridículos ante las risas de los demás soldados laguz, que se burlaban de su torpeza. No obstante aquellas risas cesaron pronto, algo que los hizo levantar la cabeza, viendo avanzar a Greil hacia ellos, saludando con una sonrisa a los laguz, quienes lo saludaban a él con igual entusiasmo.

Greil llegó a su altura y se dirigió hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Desconcertada, Titania obedeció. Salieron del castillo por uno de los muros laterales, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de lo que parecían ser granjas y unas casas, en la linde de un bosquecillo.

—El pueblo está al otro lado de la espesura—dijo Greil, respondiendo así a la pregunta que se estaba formulando en su mente—. Era más fácil que el castillo tuviera sus propios suministros que hacer atravesar todos los días la maleza a un grupo de caravanas. Lo que sobra los granjeros lo pueden llevar a vender en día de mercado, almacenarlo para épocas de escasez o consumirlo ellos y sus familias.

—Eso es muy…. generoso. —Greil soltó una risotada.

—No era eso lo que estabas pensando. —El hombre guio a Titania hacia una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, cuya valla y jardín delantero parecían bien cuidados. Tenía un pequeño cobertizo y un corral cubierto con algunos animales, así como un mini establo con un caballo. Greil se dirigió a la parte trasera del cobertizo, donde se descolgó el hacha de la espalda para ponerla allí, medio escondida entre unos sacos de arpillera—. Ahora verás por qué.

—Yo no… —Greil le sonrió y le hizo gestos para que lo siguiera. Fueron hacia la puerta principal, la cual el mercenario abrió. Titania pudo atisbar antes de entrar un fuego encendido en una pequeña chimenea al fondo de la habitación, una mesa de madera con un par de sillas, unas estanterías de madera con diversos utensilios de cocina y, en una esquina, una cuna de madera, al lado de la cual había sentada una hermosa mujer de pelo azulado, quién jugaba con un niño pequeño en su regazo al tiempo que acunaba con el pie la cunita donde dormitaba un bebé de lacios cabellos castaños.

—Hola, querido.

—Elena… —La pareja se saludó con un beso, haciendo sentir algo incómoda a Titania. El pequeño la miraba con curiosidad desde los brazos de su madre—. ¡Hola, Ike! ¿Has cuidado de mamá y de Mist mientras no estaba?—El niño rio feliz en cuanto su padre lo levantó en el aire.

—¿Y quién es nuestra invitada?—Titania se revolvió. No sabía muy bien para qué Greil la había llevado hasta allí.

—Esta es Titania, soldado de Crimea. Ha venido para el intercambio.

—¡Encantada! ¿Sabes? Ya era hora de que me trajeras una amiga para conversar. Quédate un poco con los niños. —Elena se levantó y enganchó su brazo con el de Titania, llevándola de nuevo hacia el exterior—. En realidad fui yo la que le dijo que te invitara. Creo que fue un poco grosero de su parte herirte la mano. ¿Te encuentras bien? Puede llegar a ser muy bruto. —Titania negó.

—No tiene importancia. Solo fue un pequeño rasguño.

—Aun así no debería haber tratado de esa forma a una dama. Menudo caballero que tengo por marido. —Titania sonrió, cada vez más a gusto y relajada en compañía de Elena—. Aunque no es el único motivo. Sé que te sonará raro, pero estaba desesperada por tener una amiga, compañía femenina. El rey Caineghis y Greil, bueno…

—La entiendo.

—Trátame de tú, por favor.

—¿Y las mujeres laguz?—Se le ocurrió preguntar a la pelirroja. Elena hizo una mueca de desolación.

—No se fían de mí. Son educadas y corteses, amables, pero no me quieren excesivamente cerca. No sé si porque me temen, me repudian o me odian. Supongo que los años de esclavitud no han pasado en vano por ellos.

—Lamento oír eso.

—¡Pero bueno, cuéntame algo de ti! ¿Y cómo van las cosas por los reinos humanos? ¡Hace siglos que no nos llegan noticias!—Y así ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una amena y agradable conversación.

Aquella noche Greil y Elena suplicaron a Titania que se quedara a cenar y ella aceptó de buen grado. Y a esa noche siguieron muchas más. La amistad entre la familia y la soldado crimea pelirroja de trenza fue en aumento. Poco a poco Titania fue sintiéndose una más del núcleo familiar. Incluso llegó a entrenar con Greil a solas más de una vez, hasta que este la tomó oficialmente bajo su tutela, como una especie de pupila. A pesar de que poco o nada le quedaba por enseñarle, comprendió el hombre. Titania era una guerrera fiera y muy capaz, no carente de principios y de moral, y eso, se dijo Greil, era algo muy valioso en un soldado. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría confiarle a esa chica pelirroja parte de su secreto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Titania se percató de que la agradable velada se estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa. Ike y Mist ya estaban dormidos hacía rato, y los adultos habían alargado un poco la cena con unas deliciosas tazas de té y unas galletas que Elena había horneado. No obstante la pareja se miraba nerviosa, como sopesando si decir algo o no.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó al fin, dejando su taza sobre la mesa de madera. Greil y Elena se miraron una vez más y asintieron, había llegado el momento. No había nadie mejor que Titania para que guardara silencio, y ellos necesitaban desesperadamente compartir la pesada carga que llevaban sobre sus hombros con alguien.

—Titania, sé que nos conocemos desde hace apenas unos meses, pero me gustaría que supieras que te has vuelto como una hija más para nosotros. —Titania se ruborizó ante las palabras de su anfitriona. En su interior se sintió algo mal al pensar en los sentimientos que de a poco habían ido creciendo en su corazón, pero desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos. No era correcto. No estaba bien—. Por ello nos gustaría confiarte una cosa, algo importante.

—Elena y yo esperamos que puedas guardarnos el secreto. —Titania asintió, algo confusa por la gravedad que de pronto parecía haberse adueñado de la situación.

—Lo juro—dijo sin ocurrírsele nada mejor. Greil esbozó una sonrisa y Elena apretó la mano de su esposo, para acto seguido llevarse las manos al cuello del vestido y sacar del interior del mismo una larga cadena que sostenía lo que parecía un pesado medallón de cobre, o quizás era oro. Titania enseguida quedó fascinada por aquella pieza de joyería, y no sabría decir realmente por qué, porque tampoco es que llamara mucho la atención. No era fina ni estaba delicadamente tallada, ni siquiera debidamente ornamentada. No era el trabajo de un joyero experimentado. Inconscientemente alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero Greil se lo impidió agarrando su muñeca antes siquiera de que llegara a levantar la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo o rozarlo siquiera. No puedes. No debes. —El tono de orden la hizo despertar como de un sueño. Parpadeó, confundida, mirándose la mano como si no se acordara de lo que iba a hacer.

—Yo…

—Este medallón es peligroso, Titania. Mi mujer y, por alguna extraña razón, mi hija pequeña—dirigió una breve mirada a la cunita de madera, donde la bebé dormía plácidamente—son las únicas capaces de llevar este medallón sin sufrir las terribles consecuencias. Yo he visto de lo que es capaz. —Titania lo miró con extrañeza.

—Nunca he oído hablar de algo así… —Greil suspiró al notar su escepticismo. Era algo de esperar, se dijo.

—Yo tampoco hasta que lo tuve ante mí. Titania, hablo muy en serio. Si te lo hemos mostrado es porque necesitamos confiar en ti, confiamos en que, llegado el caso, puedas protegerlo. Sé que eres una mujer valiente, honesta y de palabra. Necesito que te hagas cargo de mi familia si…

—¡Greil!—La exclamación de Elena los sobresaltó a todos—. ¡Te prohíbo que digas esas cosas! No va a ocurrir nada, te lo aseguro. El medallón está a salvo conmigo. —Titania lo pensó un momento. Aquel matrimonio no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle. Habían sido sumamente amables con ella, la habían ayudado a integrarse con los laguz, habían sido como la familia que nunca había tenido. Aquellos niños, Ike y Mist, eran como sus hermanos pequeños, sería capaz de dar su vida para protegerlos.

—Os lo prometo… Te lo prometo, Greil. Cuidaré de Elena y los niños si algo malo llegara a ocurrir.

—¡No va a pasar nada! Pesimistas, estoy rodeada de pesimistas. —El comentario de la mujer logró relajar un tanto el ambiente, haciendo que soltaran una risa floja. Pero una promesa había sido sellada aquella noche.

Y Titania no tardaría en tener que cumplirla, a pesar del dolor que en aquellos momentos ahogaba su corazón.

 **Fin Gesta V**

* * *

 **Bueno, vale bien, me ha quedado algo... raro. Lo cierto es que no acaba de gustarme, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor y tenía ganas de escribir sobre como Titania y Greil pudieron haberse conocido. Espero no haber metido mucho la pata y que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por su review a:** YoakeYoru **!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a follow y fav. sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Solo que a ver si no tardo taaaaanto con el siguiente oneshot. Tengo en mente ya tres personajes más. A ver por cuál me decido xDD.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
